Above and beyond the call of duty
by pen wizard
Summary: when Danny's daughter is kidnapped, how far will Danny go to get her back and why does he keep seeing the ghost of his dead wife, is she trying to tell him something or has danny lost it? I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.
1. a night at the hospital

"Danny phantom" Danny looked up from the cold hard hospital chair he was sitting in. standing in front of him was a doctor in bloody surgery robes. But this doctor didn't have the normal red blood of a human on her robes she had the green blood of a ghost all over her, and to Danny it was the green blood of his only child Danielle Samantha mason-Fenton.

"Danny she's going to be fine" the doctor said bending down to look Danny in the eye. "She had some internal bleeding and a dislocated shoulder as well as some cracked ribs and a broken one which priced her lung but other than that she was lucky. We've fixed her up and in a month or two she'll be back to her old self, ok?" Danny let a small smile grace his face, Danielle was just like her mother she never let anything stop her from doing what she thought was the right thing, In which case she would properly be back in the hospital next month, with even more injuries.

But the hospital just took it all in their stride especially one certain doctor who alone Danny would give control of wither he lived or died. That doctor was his big sister Jasmine Fenton now Dr Jasmine Fenton the first and only child psychologist/ghost doctor in the world.

"Can I go and see her" Danny asked standing up from the hospital chair and changing back in to his human self. Jazz nodded Danielle had been asking for him since the surgery. Taking Danny's hand jazz lead him to his daughter. She knew how much Danielle meant to him, she was the only tie he had left to his wife, Sam mason-Fenton. And jazz knew that Danielle was the only thing that kept Danny from turning in to his evil self dark Danny. Which is why when Danny had come through her front door with his daughter laying limp in his arms, jazz had done everything she could to make sure that Danielle would survive. Luckily she had and would make a complete recovery.

When they reached Danielle's door jazz took hold of Danny's other hand and turned him to face her "Danny before you see her I have to let you know she does look a sight, we had to open up her chest so we could get the broken rib out of her lung as well as to stop the bleeding, she's all banged up and in human form but she is very pale and weak. So you're going to have to be careful around her ok, at least for the next few days while her body starts to heal" jazz let Danny's hands go and turned to the door. Opening it she lead Danny in to his daughters room making sure that Danny could see her face the whole time.

When Danny saw his daughter he was shocked. She was so pale she was almost as see through as when she was in ghost form. Her long black hair was spread over her crisp white pillows and her lovely iced blue eyes where closed. Her face was covered with a oxygen mask that was half the size of her small face. Her arms stood out ghostly white against the green blankets and quilt that she lay under. Danny rushed to her side and took one of her small hands in his.

Danielle stirred, opening her eyes she turned to her father a small ghostly smile on her face. When she went to speak Danny just shook his head and said "it's ok Danny you don't have to say anything I'm just so glad that you're ok. For a while there I thought the worst I thought I had lost you." Danny let some silent tears of happiness slide down his face. If he had lost Danielle he didn't know what he would do, but one thing was for sure as long as Danielle was alive and in his life he would keep living. Reaching out a hand Danny stroked his daughter's face she looked so like her mother. From her mother's black hair to her mother's figure and morals. Danielle was almost the splitting image of Sam mason-Fenton his best friend, his partner in crime, his lover, his wife and his soul mate as well as the mother of his only child. But Danielle had inherited his blue eyes and his ghost powers. The blue eyes he was thankful for but the ghost powers they where another story all tougher. But right now he didn't care Danielle was alive and was going to be all right that was all that matted.

For the next few weeks Danny every rarely left his daughters side. Only leaving to fight ghosts and to eat and visit the bathroom.


	2. a trip down memory lane

On the 12th of November a whole month after Danielle had been admitted to hospital and Danny had almost lost her. Danny brought his daughter home. Danny now lived in Vlad masters' old mansion. After Vlad had revealed his secret and not been able to save the earth when it was threatened by a meteoroid, he had run and had not been heard from since. He had been classed as dead and all of his money and processions had gone to his heir, which to his and everyone else's surprise was none other than Danny Fenton.

Danny had inherited it all when he had turned 18. When Danny and Sam had got married they had moved in to the mansion. It was the perfect home for a half ghost and his ghost hunter wife. Especially when Sam had given birth to their daughter. The mansion was the only home that Danielle had ever known. But now with Sam dead and Danielle reaching her troubled teenager years, the mansion seemed less like home now then it ever had.

But still Danny kept it. It was handy when his and Sam's families came to stay. Carrying Danielle's bag Danny helped his daughter in to her room. After making sure she was sorted Danny headed down to the basement where he kept all of his ghost hunting technology. But today he just walked straight past it all, till he got to the practice room.

It was a room that tucker had helped make, so that Danny and later Danielle could practice their ghost powers with out hurting anyone. When he entered the room the lights went on straight away. Danny changed in to his ghost self and floated to the middle of the room where he called out to the computer "level 10" that was the highest level that was programmed in to the room's computer. For the next few hours Danny practiced and practiced and practiced. Till he was so tired that he couldn't keep a grip on his ghost form any more and revered back to his human form.

Looking at the time Danny noticed it was time for diner. Deciding he didn't want the hassle of cooking that night Danny pulled out his cell phone and ordered Chinese from the nearest takeaway. Making sure that he ordered something vegetarian for his daughter. Then he headed up to his daughters room to check on her. But when he looked in on her, her room was empty. Danny walked around the mansion looking for Danielle. He found her in the library looking at pictures in the photo album. Just as he was about to enter the door bell rang signalling that the food was here.

When he had paid for the food and had set it up in the front room Danny called his daughter down stairs. She came down with the album still in her hands. Danielle had only been 10 when Sam had been killed by a murder that had escaped thanks to a ghost. It had been the hardest thing Danny had ever had to do. Telling Danielle why mummy wasn't coming home any more. At first Danielle had avoided her father like the plague but one day when Danny had to be hospitalised after a fight Danielle had realised that it wasn't her fathers fault and that if he could change what had happened he would, because he never wanted to see her cry or hurt.

Since then Danielle had vowed to help her dad in any way she could which was why she was now being trained by him to fight ghosts but at the age of 14 Danny still believed his daughter was too young to go on patrol with him each night.

Danny watched as Danielle sat down with her food and continued to look through the album. Danny picked up his meal and sat down next her looking at the photos in there too. Later when they reached the middle Danielle stopped and stared at the photo in front of her. It was a photo of Danny and Sam on the first day of junior year at Casper high. Danny and Sam had both changed over the summer.

Danny still had the same hair but he now wore a black t-shirt with the Danny phantom logo on it with a white shirt over the top. He still wore his blue jeans, but now they had a chain hanging from one of the belt loops. The chain had an S styled in the same way his D was on his uniform. While Sam was still wearing a black top but now she wore a purple jacket over it and a black and purple skirt with purple leggings and black high boots. In the picture both Danny and Sam where standing in front of Casper high with one of Danny's arms wrapped around Sam and his other was holding Sam's hands to his chest. They where both looking at each other with such love and affection in their eyes that you had no trouble guessing that they where tougher.

When Danny saw the picture that Danielle had stopped at he let out a sign. That was his favourite picture of him and Sam cos a few weeks later Danny had proposed to Sam and she had said yes but she had said they should only get married when they had both finished high school. Which they had, the very next day after they had finished high school in fact. They would have been married 25 years next Wednesday, and not a day went by when Danny didn't miss Sam. she had been his rock in times of need like when tucker had got hit by a ghost ray and had been blinded. Sam had helped Danny come to terms with the fact that his best friend next to Sam was now blind. Luckily it had only been temporary and with in a year tucker could see again. In fact he could see so much better that he no longer needed glasses.

Putting his plate down on the coffee table in front of him Danny placed one arm around Danielle and pulled her in close. She had finished her meal earlier so he didn't have to worry about getting food on him when he pulled her in to a tight cuddle and let her cry her self out on his shoulder. Danielle could remember the day that her mother had died so well that often she would have nightmares about it. When ever that happened Danielle felt no shame what so ever in crawling in to her fathers bed and sleeping next to him. He always scared the monsters away he was her hero.

When Danielle had stopped crying Danny pulled away just enough so that he could turn the page in the album. On the next page was a picture of himself and Sam at the 60's disco that had been put on for homecoming in his and Sam's senior year of high school. Danny had on the same outfit as he did in the picture of him and Sam on the opposite page the only difference was he now wore a purple tie and had black trousers on. Sam mean while was wearing her old outfit from back in her freshman years and holding Danny's tie over her shoulder as if pulling him along. Danny had to smile at that picture that night Danny's parents had where away and jazz had already moved out to collage. So he and Sam had gone back to his place and had ended up sleeping with each other that night. Afterwards Sam and Danny had felt even more in love with each other.

When Danielle saw the picture her father was looking at she smiled too. She had a copy of the very same picture on her bed side table. Not to mention that it was also in big print and framed on one of the walls in her parents room.

As the night went on Danny and Danielle got lost in the photos of their family. Just after 11 Danny noticed that Danielle had fallen asleep next to him. Picking her up carefully so not to wake her Danny took her to her room and laid her in bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and then gave her a kiss on the check and whispered in her ear "I love you sweetheart" after Danielle was fully tucked in and sorted Danny headed back to the front room where he tidied up the cartons their dinner had come in, then he took the album up to his room. After getting changed and checking the ghost radar for any ghosts Danny got in to bed and opened the album to the last page they had been on. I t wasn't long before Danny himself drifted off to sleep. But soon he was awakened by the sound of Danielle's screams. As quick as a flash Danny was out of bed and running down the halls to his daughter's room. When he arrived he noticed the door wasn't closed like he had left it. Changing in to his ghost form Danny sunk in to the room. Lighting up one of his hands Danny took a look around everything looked normal until he reached Danielle's bed.

There was no Danielle she was gone and in her place was a note.

DANIEL

I HAVE YOUR DAUGTHER AND I KNOW YOU'LL COME AFTER ME TO GET HER BACK. BUT BEFORE YOU DO LET ME TELL YOU THIS I HAVE TAKEN HER SO THAT YOU MAY FEEL WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME WHEN YOUR MOTHER WAS TAKEN FROM ME.

IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOU LITTLE GIRL AGAIN THEN YOU ARE TO LEAVE MY HOUSE AND TAKE YOUR NAME OFF OF MY MONEY AND BUSSINESS, AS WELL AS STEPPING DOWN FROM YOUR GHOST HUNTER DUTYIES.

IF YOU FAIL TO DO SO WELL YOUR PERCIUOS LITTLE GIRL MAY JUST HAVE HER SELF A LITTLE ACCIDENT NEAR THE FENTON PAORTAL, AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT DO YOU.

DO THIS ALL BY THE END OF THE MONTH OR YOU'R PERCIUOS LITTLE DANIELLE GET'S IT.

UNDERSTAND!

VALD MASTERS.

Danny felt his blood run cold he couldn't let Danielle down but he couldn't give Vlad what he wanted. For the second time that night Danny wished Sam was there. She would know what to do.

"Danny" a voice said behind him. Danny froze that voice he would know it anywhere. But it couldn't be she was dead he had seen her body. It couldn't be. Then he smelt her in the air and he knew it was no one else. Turning around Danny came face to face with the one ghost he wished he would never see. There standing in front of him in the very dress she had been wearing when she died was his wife Sam Manson.

"S…s…Sam "Danny only managed that one word before his world went dark and Danny phantom/Fenton fell to the ground. Sam walked up to Danny and whispered in his ear.

"Hi Danny"


	3. Team Phantom back tougther?

When Danny came to he was back in his bed. But this time there was someone next to him, someone holding his hand. When he looked to the side he saw his Sam. She was sitting in a chair by his bed, and was fast asleep.

"Sam?" when she heard her name Sam woke up. Danny was amazed he couldn't believe she was here. Reaching out Danny brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears. He was surprised to find that her skin was warm as if she had just got out the shower. Sam reached up and took Danny's hand in her own.

"Danny listen, I don't have much time, you have to get hold of you're little sister she's the only one who can help you get our daughter back. Promise me you'll get her back Danny!" while Sam had been talking Danny had watched her intensely. But how she had finished he found he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"I promise Sam I'll get her back you know I will" after promising Danny's eye lids lost their fight to stay open and Danny started to drift off to sleep. But just before he did he felt Sam kiss him.

When Danny opened his eyes the next day he was back in his daughters room on her floor. At first Danny thought that maybe it had all been a dream, but when he saw the note lying next to him he knew it wasn't. Danny didn't know why but he had a strange urge to contact Danni his female clone that Vlad had made. But the last Danny had seen of her was at Sam's funeral.

Two days later and Danny had finally got in contact with Danni, but what to do next still eluded him. Danni had told him that she hadn't seen her 'father' since Danny had saved the world from the Disasteroid.

"What do you thinks we should do?" Danni asked Danny one night as they sat eating dinner. Danny didn't answer he just stared straight ahead at the picture that hung over the fire place in the dinning room. In it where all of Danny's family from his parents and grandparents to his daughter and tuckers two sons, the picture had been taken only two weeks before Sam had been killed. Normally this picture was hard for Danny to look at but now, right now it seemed to be filling him with hope. Danni said her question again and when Danny didn't answer she decided to drop it, until Danny opened his mouth.

"I really don't know Danni, I really don't know, if this had happened a few years ago then I would have sent out a message to you then mobilized the rest of team phantom. But now, well I and little Danny are the only members of team phantom left"

"I don't believe that" Danni said as she got up and walked over to her older brother "mum and dad will help you if you call and I know for sure that jazz will, tucker has been waiting for a call from you for ages and I'm sure Val isn't going to let her husband's best friend have all the fun with out her." When this didn't get Danny to perk up Danni left the room and returned with something she had been carrying since the day that the Fenton's had adopted her.

"Danny do you remember this?" she said as she held out the necklace that Danny had made her using his ice power. Danny reached out and took the necklace from Danni. "Do you remember how on the day that mum and dad adopted me you gave this to me and told me that no matter where I was and no matter what anyone says, I am and always will be a Fenton and your little sister? Do you remember when I asked how this necklace was suppose to remind me of that, cos I do, I remember you showing me the D you had engraved on it and the worlds written on the back. You told me that every day you would remind me of what was written on the back. Can you remember what it says?"

Danny turned the necklace over and there engraved on the back where the words that he had told Danni everyday when she lived at home. It said:

LET THIS NECKLACE

ALWAYS REMIND YOU

THAT YOU ARE A

FENTON NOW AND

FOREVER!

"but this is different Danni, I haven't spoken to anyone but jazz in almost 6 months, and the reason why, is cos every time I go round there or they come here their always telling me that I shouldn't blame my self for what happened to Sam, but they don't understand if I had just stayed at home that day instead of going fishing with dad then maybe Sam would still be alive, I knew she was having trouble with her ghost half and couldn't go ghost because she was carrying a child again, I knew all that but still I left her home alone with no way to defend her self if anyone attacked. It's my fault she's dead and now my only reason for living is gone and I haven't a clue how to get her back, I don't know why I bothered contacting you I …."

"Stop right there Daniel Fenton, you can't blame your self for every little problem that happens in your life, my 'father' did that he blamed dad and look where it land him. He has no family no home and he's so cold and bitter that he believes the only way to get his life back is to destroy yours. What happened to Sam has never been or ever will be your fault, Sam knew she couldn't go ghost and she knew that if she did she would have trouble holding on to her ghost form, but she still told you to go fishing with dad. Sam knew she was vulnerable but she didn't let that stop her, and I know that if she was here right now she would tell you to get up off your ass and to go send out the phantom signal and go kick Lad's butt"

And for the first time since Sam had died Danny phantom felt alive again. Years on if you asked him what part of Danni's speech had lifted the burden off of his shoulders, he wouldn't be able to tell you. All he would say is that Danni's words had given him the kick up the butt he needed to get his head out of the sand.

A week later and the phantom team where back together and ready for action. Everyone moved in with Danny so they could be on site if any one had a break through in finding Vlad. One night tucker was on ghost watch duty with Danny, Danny and tucker hadn't spoke to much in the last week but Danny knew that if he tried to say sorry to tucker then tucker would just tell him there was nothing to be sorry about.

"so Danny" tucker said as he sat down next to Danny after checking the ghost radar "got any ideas why Sam's ghost only appeared that one night and hasn't been by to see me?" Danny smiled out of all of the team Danny knew he could always rely on tucker to take his mind off things, but still get work done at the same time.

"nah but I will say this it's strange how it's only now that I remember her visiting me, I mean when I woke up that day I felt the urge to contact Danni but I didn't know why, and now that team phantom is back tougher I suddenly remember Sam's visit, it's like she's telling me something but what and if she is a ghost then why hasn't she been to visit before?"

"who knows dude, maybe when a half ghost dies their ghost half isn't stable enough to appear like other ghosts maybe it takes a lot of energy to appear, who knows as Sam is the only half ghost I can think of that's died."

"He's right you know, it does take a lot out of me to appear to any one" Danny and tucker spun around. There standing as clearly as you see these words on this page was Sam. In a second Danny was up and hugging Sam with everything he had. When Danny pulled back he wasn't surprised to find he was crying or that Sam was crying either.

"Danny it's so good to be able to hug you again but I can't stay"

"Why not Sam we could really use your help to track down Vlad"

"I know Danny but I've only got enough power to last a few more minutes, and once that times up I won't have enough energy to make my self seen for a month and a half, I just made my self visible long enough to tell you that Vlad is hiding up in the ruins of his old mansion up in the woods. He's holding Danny in the basement and he's going to kill her so he can make the perfect clone to replace you"

"But why would he want to replace me"

"Vlad thinks that if he replaces you with a clone that's loyal to him then he can make the clone take over the world and then supposedly come back at the right time and stop you there for earning the right to come back to earth and discrediting you at the same time. He still hates you Danny but it's a weird love hate kind of thing"

"But Sam if Vlad tries to hurt her then she'll just turn her self human and he can't stop her from staying human can he?"

"Yea he can Tuck, he's given her a virus that stops her from changing back to her human self, and as long as she's in ghost form when he kills her he can study her remains and make the perfect clone of Danny"

Danny couldn't believe it Vlad still hated him after all these years. And why now, why didn't Vlad try and attack when Danielle was younger when Danny was still adjusting to being a single parent. When he voiced this question to Sam the answer he got was no the one he expected.

"He hasn't been able to attack you or Danielle because I've been protecting you, you see when I died I found that still hadn't finished my job here on earth. For a while I didn't understand how I could be a ghost but no one could see me. That is till the day you where put in hospital after fighting that ghost that freed the man who killed me. I keep wishing and wishing that you could see me. Then all of a sudden you could. But you thought I was a vision because of the drugs you where on. After that I worked out that if I focused hard enough then I could become visible, but it took a lot out of me. A month after you where released from hospital Vlad returned to earth. I saw him and followed him"

Sam pulled up a chair and sat by Danny before continuing her story.

"I followed him to Fenton works and I watched him as he watched your family looking for signs of you. When he couldn't find you he went looking for me, and when he couldn't find me he headed here. It didn't take a brainiac to see that he was after revenge, so I flew on a head and focused on letting you know but once again you where high on the medication so you just thought I was a dream. So I took things in to my own hands. Since Vlad couldn't see me I acted as a barrier stopping him form being able to get near you or out daughter. Up to now it's worked. Thought it has been hard to be around you and not be able to hug you or talk to you again"

Danny stood up and pulled Sam in to his arms. He should have thought that maybe her ghost half might keep her around after her death, but what's done was done and Danny was just happy to be able to hold Sam one more time.

"Why didn't you reveal you're self to me and Danielle" he asked her as she hugged tucker. When Sam pulled away from tucker Danny could see the tears in her eyes.

"I did Danny but each time for some reason you guys forgot. So in the end I would just lie beside you when you where sleeping and watch you"

"Oh Sam" Danny said as he pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry Danny but I have to go just remember I'll always be watching over you and Danielle and when you feel a gentle breeze cross your face in the ,middle of the night that's me telling you I love you and I always will" but before Danny could say anything back Sam faded away. A few seconds later Danny felt a gentle breeze against his cheek. Holding one hand to his cheek Danny looked straight ahead and mouthed the words I love you.

After one look at tucker both him and tucker raced to the rest of the teams rooms to tell them the news all the time with a gentle breeze washing over them.


	4. Daddy!

The next day as team phantom flew or drove to rescue Danielle. Danielle was watching Vlad Plasmius get ready to kill Danielle's father. As she watched Danielle felt the hate and the anger swell up inside her. She couldn't believe that this man had blamed everything that had gone wrong in his life on her grandfather and father. When she had been old enough to understand her father had sat her down and told her Vlad's story, back then she had felt sorry for him. But now she just wanted her family to hurry up so she could beat Vlad to a pool of ectoplasm.

She couldn't believe that some one could be so gruel as to kid nap as young girl who was still recovering and then subject her to test after test and then give her a virus that made her human side very sick, and her ghost half weak. For the past week and a half Danielle had been calling Vlad all sorts of names but now she was quite she knew that if her father was arriving soon like her mother's ghost had said then she would need every ounce of strength she had to keep fighting until her dad could get her out of here.

"Well my little pumpkin, it looks like your daddy has rounded up the rest of your little loser family and is on his way here, just wait until he meets my new and improved door guards. Let's just say that you father's going to get the shock of his afterlife. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

Danielle looked at the screen that Vlad had brought up in front of her. It showed her human family in the Fenton RV on their way to save her with her father, auntie Danni and her auntie Val flying over head also on their way to save her.

"Daddy" she called out just wishing he could hear her. For the next hour Danielle watched the screen that showed her family. She watched as they drew closer. She watched as Vlad headed off to 'welcome' his guests. Danielle just hoped that her father and the rest of her family could beat him.

When Danny and the rest of the team arrived at Vlad's his out they all set about making sure their equipment worked and that there where no surprises waiting for them at the moment. When they where all ready Danny and Danni turned the team intangible and flew them in to the house. The first thing Danny heard was Danielle shouting "Daddy, help!"

"Danni?"

"That defiantly came from the basement" said maddie placing a hand on her son's back "at lest we know she's still alive Danny" but that didn't comfort Danny, he knew he would only be happy when Danielle was back safe at home and Vlad was dead completely. Danny had just started walking forward when Vlad and what could only be described as possibly the worst Danny clones ever arrived through the floor.

"Well, well, well Danny you brought the whole gang to welcome me back, I'm touched"

"Don't be Vlad, I don't want to fight I just want Danielle back"

"Oh Daniel I forgot how noble you are, but this time you won't save the girl. Even now she's laying on one of my examination tables hoping her daddy will come and save her. But I fear you're going to be too late; ATTACK!"

At that word both side's attacked one another, and as the battle raged Vlad slipped away back down to the lab where he hooked little Danielle up to one of his machines. The whole time Danielle called Vlad every name under the sun but Vlad didn't even blink.

"There we are dear comfy" Vlad asked when he had finally got Danielle strapped to the machine. When Danielle shook her head Vlad just laughed. "Well I don't care, you see your not going to be around much longer so it' won't matter. Now since you won't be a good little girl and just die it seems I'm going to have to kill you my self. But don't worry you won't be to lonely for too long, cos soon the rest of your stupid family are going to join you, but not your father I have some things planed for him. Well time to die girl"

And with that Vlad Plasmius flicked the switch that started the machine. Danielle felt the energy from the machine start to pull at the very atoms that made her. She tried not to scream and give him the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt. But she didn't think he would be able to hear anyway, he was laughing so loud. Then all of a sudden the doors to the basement blew open and the fight spilled in to where Danielle could see it. Danielle saw her auntie jazz finish off the clone she was fighting. When jazz turned to look for Danielle she saw her straight away and froze. As jazz stood there she saw her niece's body start to melt as if she was ice cream left in the sun. Jazz couldn't move. She couldn't believe it they where too late.

Seeing the look on her aunt's face broke what hope Danielle had left in side. And when her hope broke so a scream broke from her lips; As Danielle screamed everyone but Vlad stopped what they where doing to look at Danielle. When Danny saw his daughter melting he snapped.

"What are you all waiting for save her" Danny's words seemed to draw everyone out of their almost trance. Half of team phantom went after the clones while the other half fought Vlad. While this was going on Danny raced over to his daughter and started to try and free her. But everything that Danny tried didn't work as he ran out of more and more ideas Danny began to feel help less and began to panic.

Just as Danny was about to try his last option, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, when he turned round he saw a faint outline of Sam standing by his side.

"Danny" she said "listen to me I can save her but I have to over shadow her, it'll use up the last of my energy but it will cure her and she'll live"

"No Sam there has to be another way" Danny cried, he tried and failed to grip Sam's arms but she wasn't solid enough and his arms passed right through her.

"Danny please I have to do this for our daughter, I can't come back you know that so let me give our daughter one last gift, please Danny you have to let me go!" Danny looked at Sam and then at Danielle. He knew he couldn't save Danielle in time unless someone found the sure to Danielle's virus. So with one last I love you so Sam, Danny aloud her to over shadow their daughter. The effects where almost instant, Danielle's ghost form started to firm up and colour stated to return to her face. Also at that time one of the team managed to find the switch to turn off the machine and release Danielle. Danny caught her as soon as the ties holding her released her hands and feet. Danny handed her over to his mum and walked over to where Vlad was tied up.

"You know Vlad I never got to thank you. If it hadn't been for you taking Danielle I would never have ever got over my wife's death so in a way I have to thank you. However I just need to know one thing. If you planed on replacing me with a clone so you could stop an evil me and then be the hero, then why did you want me to take my name off your house and business and stop ghost fighting"

"I can answer that one dad" Danielle said from her grandmother's arms " he couldn't get to the money because your name was on it also with the updates you've done to the lab at the mansion Vlad would have been able to create the perfect clone quicker and easier, what's more with you stopping your ghost hunting and me vanishing then people would of thought that you had lost your mind to grief, and that Vlad was a good guy for stopping you, and they would of said he did you a favour if he killed you cos he would of put your out of your misery"

"Well Vlad like I said before for Danni and I'll say it again for my daughter don't you come near her again if you do well there won't be a soul in the universe that will be able to stop me from destroying you got it" and with that Danny sucked Vlad in to the Fenton thermos.

4 months later

On a hill side over looking the whole of Amity park, under the shade of a tree stood a father with his daughter, both where looking at the grave that stood under the protection of the tree.

"you know when you where born your mother told me she had, had a dream about you, and that we should call you Danielle; Something about you being the first child born half ghost and you needing a cool name. I never really understood but then and now it doesn't matter. I'm just grateful for every day I get to spend with you"

Danielle looked at her father before pulling him in to a hug.

"I know dad, do you know what" Danielle said as she pulled away. Danny shook his head "just before mum died to save me she told me that one day I am going to be as well known and as good as you are but I have to understand that you are only trying to protect me and give me the best chance I can have at a normal childhood, something that you and mum certainly never got"

Danny smiled at his little girl, she was growing up so fast and soon she would be ready to start hunting ghosts on her own. But for now he was happy just having her understand why he didn't let her fight. Danny and Danielle stood on that hill looking at the grave maker that marked the hill as the grave of Samantha mason- Fenton

. Beloved granddaughter, daughter, wife, mother and best friend; Later that night as Danny lead Danielle back home he could of sworn that he could feel a ghostly hand touch his , and a pair of ghostly lips kiss his cheek. As Danny lay in bed that night he knew that even though Sam could no longer show her self to him and their daughter, she would forever be watching over him and Danielle until the day when they joined her in heaven. But as Danny rolled over he whispered to the gentle breeze that was playing with his hair.

"I'll see you again one day Sam, but not yet, not yet"


End file.
